The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A battery system may include a battery cassette that includes one or more battery modules connected in series and/or parallel. Each of the battery modules may include one or more battery cells connected in series and/or parallel. Interface assemblies may couple to and interconnect the battery modules and allow the modules to provide power to an external device. Interface assemblies may also electrically isolate one or more of the battery modules.
Battery systems are often utilized in dynamic environments such as vehicles for hybrid electric applications. Therefore, interface assemblies commonly include flexible thermoplastic materials such as polymeric blends. However, batteries typically generate heat during operation, which may cause the thermoplastic materials to expand. Further, components of interface assemblies are typically molded or welded together based on a predetermined length.